534th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 534th Air Defense Group is a disbanded United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 4706th Air Defense Wing at Kinross Air Force Base, Michigan where it was inactivated in 1955. The group was originally activated as a support unit for a combat group at the end of World War II in Italy and then redeployed to the United States where it was inactivated in 1945. The group was activated once again in 1953, when ADC established it as the headquarters for a dispersed fighter-interceptor squadron and the medical, maintenance, and administrative squadrons supporting it. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 507th Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was activated as the 534th Air Service Group shortly after VE Day in a reorganization of Army Air Forces (AAF) support groups in which the AAF replaced Service Groups that included personnel from other branches of the Army and supported two combat groups with Air Service Groups including only Air Corps units. It was designed to support a single combat group. Its 960th Air Engineering Squadron provided maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 784th Air Materiel Squadron handled all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron provided other support. The group provided support for one combat group in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations. It returned to the United States for inactivation. It was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units Cold War During the Cold WarThe group was reconstituted and redesignated as the 534th Air Defense Group, and activated at Kinross AFB in 1953 with responsibility for air defense of the North Central United States, but without an operational squadron until April, when the 438th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), flying Lockheed F-94 StarfiresCornett & Johnson, p.128 was activated. The 438th FIS upgraded to Northrop F-89 Scorpions in December 1953. The group replaced the 91st Air Base Squadron as USAF host base unit at Kinross AFB. Assigned three squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson, p.147''See'' Abstract, History of 534th USAF Infirmary, Jan-Jun 1055 (retrieved June 23, 2012) The 534th was inactivated and replaced by 507th Fighter Group (Air Defense), in 1955 AFHRA Factsheet, 507th Air Refueling Wing as result of Air Defense Command's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 The 534th was disbanded once again in 1984.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units Lineage * Activated as 534th Air Service Group on 21 May 1945 : Inactivated on 17 October 1945 : Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated 534th Air Defense Group on 21 January 1953 : Activated on 16 February 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955 : Disbanded on 27 September 1984 Assignments * Unknown, 21 May 1945 - 17 October 1945 (probably Air Service Command, Mediterranean Theater of Operations) * 4706th Defense Wing (later 4706th Air Defense Wing), 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Stations * Italy, 21 May 1945 - 1945 * Pyote Army Air Field, TX, 1945 - 17 October 1945 * Kinross AFB, MI, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Components Operational Squadron * 438th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 27 April 1953 – 18 August 1955 Support Units * 534th Air Base Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 534th Materiel Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 534th Medical Squadron (later 534th USAF Infirmary), 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 784th Air Materiel Squadron, 21 May 1945 - 17 October 1945 * 960th Air Engineering Squadron, 21 May 1945 - 17 October 1945 Aircraft * F-89D 1953-1955 * F-94B 1953 See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * 0534 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations in Michigan Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984 Category:Military units and formations established in 1953